The present invention pertains to the duct coupling art and, more particularly, to a duct coupling which releases upon application of a predetermined bending load.
There has been a long felt need in the duct coupling art for a precision, breakaway coupling. A particular application for such a coupling is found in the aircraft art. In aircraft having wing-mounted engines, it is common to provide a means for the engine to sever from the wing during a violent maneuver. This creates a potential hazard in that there are numerous interconnects between the engine and aircraft, including one or more metal pneumatic ducts.
In the event of an engine severance, there is a potential risk to the aircraft wing structure, including control surfaces, by impact from the pneumatic ducting. To eliminate this risk, a duct coupling must be provided which has the feature of disjoining duct sections upon application of a sufficient bending load. While the prior art has developed certain breakaway couplings for other applications, none of these couplings has proved suitable for use in an aircraft engine severance application.